


Show me your Shameless

by bellafarella



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Family, First Love, Forbidden Love, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Lyric fic, M/M, Mental Journey, Mention of Mental Health Issues, Mention of Past Abuse, Not Beta Read, Personal Growth, Realizations, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, True Love, not edited, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Nothing will stop Mickey from finally being able to commit in front of everyone to loving Ian until the day he dies, to taking care of him, and to cherish him.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Show me your Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small fic about Mickey's thoughts about their upcoming nuptials and the journey they've been on to finally get to this point. It's based off the lyrics from Shameless by Camila Cabello, give it a listen if you haven't already. The lyrics are in italics. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! ❤

Mickey can’t help but think about their journey before this big day ahead of them. He’s marrying Ian Gallagher in a few hours. He’s marrying the love of his life even with still having one big obstacle trying to stop them - his father. Nothing will stop Mickey from finally being able to commit in front of everyone to loving Ian until the day he dies, to taking care of him, and to cherish him. He’s loved Ian Gallagher for a long time now, even before he finally said those three words. Growing up, he was constantly told that being gay was a sin, that you get bashed and/or killed for being gay. His father is a homophobic, nazi, piece of shit and being told by him that you die for sucking cock, he repressed his own desires in fear. He continued to repress those feelings even after things started up with Ian. He was so set on the fact that this cannot be public, nobody can find out about him and Gallagher. 

_Don't speak, no, don't try_

_It's been a secret for the longest time_

_Don't run (oh), no, don't hide_

_Been running from it for the longest time_

He dreamt of it though. Mickey would dream about Ian whenever they weren’t together. His dreams were always so much better than reality because in his dreams he could do anything he wanted to. He could finally kiss Ian, let Ian kiss him, he could tell his dad that he was gay and in love with Ian, he could not get killed for saying those words out loud. He could do anything - in his dreams. His reality wasn’t like that. His reality was still great because he could still be with Ian, touch him and do things to him but they weren’t open about it and that hurt them both.

_So many mornings, I woke up confused_

_In my dreams, I do anything I want to you_

_My emotions are naked, they're taking me out of my mind_

That is until the day he came out to a bar full of people including a lot of his family. He just got Ian back after so long without any contact, not knowing if he was safe, not knowing a goddamn thing. Ian was back and wanted to be with him. He wanted them to be a couple, a real one where they don’t hide. Mickey wanted that too. God, did he ever want that. He’s wanted that since the beginning but fear held him back. The fear of losing Ian for good (again) won over his fear of being killed for loving another man and he came out loud and proud. 

_Right now, I'm shameless_

_Screamin' my lungs out for ya_

_Not afraid to face it_

_I need you more than I want to_

_Need you more than I want to_

After that so much has tried to push them apart. Ian’s mental health, his father, his wife, Ian’s bitch of a cousin, the army - everything just kept coming at them and eventually it tore them apart. Mickey went to jail and Ian was too wrapped up in his own head and depression that he couldn’t give himself to Mickey completely like the way Mickey has dreamed about doing since they started things. After so much time apart, they were finally put back together by way of being in prison together. Mickey vowed that he would do anything to keep this relationship intact and that nothing will ever tear them apart again. He tried so hard and they had a minor blip by way of Ian’s mental health again. Mickey loves Ian completely and wholly. He wished Ian could see why he loves him so much and that he should love himself that way as well. It took them splitting up (again) for Ian to realize how much he truly loves Mickey and really doesn’t want to see him with anyone else. 

_So we're there, now it's real_

_Now that you have me, do you want me still?_

Ian proposed to Mickey. He’s finally going to get the wedding he actually deserves with the love of his life. The day has come and Mickey gets to stand in front of a fuck ton of people and promise to love and cherish Ian, to take care of him in sickness and in health, and to kiss him - finally kiss him in public in front of everyone. 

_My kisses are history, they go back a long time, uh_

_And I'm tired of loving somebody that's not mine, no_

“I now pronounce you, husband and husband.” Mickey has a husband. He’s married to Ian Gallagher, the love of his life. The man he’s lost countless times but has always come back to him. The man he’s dreamt about kissing, the man he’s dreamt about loving and committing to, the man he can now do anything and everything with because they are finally united by law. The man that he wished would be his family finally is and he couldn’t be happier to start their new life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
